Fael's First Beer
My first story of Fael'dus! :3 Hope you like it even though I'm not completely finished. Please comment in Discussion! Fael's First Beer Fael’s first beer. A late night and a party is roaring in the Tavern. The celebration was over the bartender’s fiftieth birthday. However the bartender was quite youthful looking, he seemed to be around 15 to 17 years old, only a young man. The bartender is Fael’dus, a young high elf. “Another round!’” roared Raeliek, a dwarf whom Fael befriended soon after he began serving drinks. “As long as you have the money, Raeliek.” the Innkeeper told him, Miss Elle was the innkeeper. She had become a sort of motherly figure of sorts since Fael began working there; The term ‘motherly figure’ is used very loosely. “A-a-aye, I have monay, Mizz.” Raeliek managed to slurr out, Fael grins broadly at the dwarf and walks around the bar to assist his friend to stand. “You don’t think that maybe you’ve had a bit much?” Fael insisted, Raeliek bellows back, “No! A dwarf ‘as nevar had enuff!” he stumbles to the counter and drains another mug, “Aftar all, this is a special occasion!” Fael smiles at the dwarf, “I suppose so, just don’t over do it.” An older man joined them from a table, the man was Lynos, he was teaching Fael the art of swordplay. “A special occasion indeed, not everyday an elf in Stormwind turns fiftey.” Lynos says with a warm smile. The old man looked very out of place in the tavern, he was wearing old tattered blue robes and also had long graying hair. Fael’dus then does a short bow acknowledging his teacher, Lynos chuckles, “Don’t think that will change your routine next morning.” “Oh no, I wasn’t thinking of that.” Fael quickly responded. “Sure you weren’t.” The old man chuckles again, “I think I will turn in for tonight, drinking at my age probably isn’t wise.” “Wha’ about the young elfie?” Raeliek asked Lynos, “What about him?” Raeliek stumbled closer to him. “Is ‘e too old ta drink?” Lynos grins a curious old man’s smile, “Too old,no. Too young, possibly. Why would this matter to you, hm?” “Ah! Okie, is nothin’! “ The dwarf retorted. Lynos walks and leans next to Fael, whispering to him “I may overlook your training tomorrow. Don’t over do it, boy.” Fael’dus shows confusion and asks him what he meant. “You’ll see soon enough,” Lynos said over his shoulder as he left the tavern. “See what?” Fael muttered to himself, however he soon found out. Raeliek had ordered a few more drinks and wasn’t intending on drinking them by himself. “Ey, mate! Evar had a drink before?” Raeliek said holding out an overflowing mug to Fael. “N-no, not that I remember..” Fael responded as he hesitantly took the mug, yet didn’t drink from it. “Do you really think he should be drinking that?” Miss Elle asked to Raeliek and the onlookers. Fael looked glanced up as if asking for approval, “Oh ya! I ‘ad me first drink when I was a wee tike an’ look at me now!” Raeliek slurred to her, many other patrons had a similar attitude. Miss Elle wraps around Fael and loudly whispers to him, “Drinking since he was a ‘wee tike’ and look at him now. You want to be an alcoholic and a fat, old man?” Fael snickers as Raeliek meanders over to her, “Ey! I he-eard that!” Smirking she replied cooly, “You were supposed to.” Raeliek grumbles as he takes the ale from Fael, “’Ey is that- Yeah, that one’s no good.” He slurps the drink and buys another to replace the one he had taken from Fael, Miss Elle walks around the bar, “Drink it if you like, but in the morning you’ll wish you hadn’t.” Fael peers into the mug, watching the ale slosh around. “Oi, C’mon boy! Drink, drink, drink!” Fael chuckled as the rest of the men in the tavern began chanting along Raeliek. “Alright, alright. Remember Raeliek, this was your idea.” Fael begans a small sip, yet Raeliek takes the mug and tilts it making him take quite a large gulp as well as pouring it over his chest. Fael coughs as he looks at his drinched chest, “’Ow was it, boy?” Raeliek grins broadly. “Tastes horrible,” Fael muttered, “What?! Nots ‘upposed to..” ((<-- Was on purpose, trying to make him sound slurred)) The rest of the men laughed at Fael and Miss Elle only shook her head, but Raeliek seemed distraught. “Mebeh, it was that beer? ‘Cause it tastes won’erful! Hmm, I buy you another one! A good one!” Raeliek says quickly, he seemed eager to get Fael to enjoy a beer. “Heh, your not just going to let him turn poor Fael into an alcoholic, are you?” Demuras asked Miss Elle, Demuras frequently visited the tavern. He was usually seen failing to romance Miss Elle. “If he keeps paying like this, he can turn all of Stormwind’s citizens into alcoholics.” She replied handing Raeliek more drinks, “I should raise the prices too..” She mutters to herself. Demuras was bothered by this, yet never said anything and enjoyed the festivities. Raeliek returns to Fael with various different mugs, “ ‘Ere, take your pick!” Raeliek insisted. Demuras smirks and calls out, “He’s picking his own poison to drink!” ((c wut i did thar?)) the tavern roared with laughter. Raeliek turns around to the men, “Ah quiet! Bunch o’drunks.. Heheheh.” Raeliek turns back to Fael, smirking at his own comment, ‘Well, which do ye want, boy?” Fael eyes each mug then blinks, “Not sure if I want to pick anyone of them.” “Aw, c’mon boy! It’s only drink, won’t kill you.” Fael runs his hand through his hair, “Umm, ok. Which do you recommend?” Raeliek picks each mug up sloshes as if it would jog his memory to hear the sound, “I, eh, I can’t remembar which one’s which,” he then smiles sheepishly, “But I think this one’s me favorite!” He picks up a mug and sloshes it violently, reddish orange drops fly from the rim. “Hey! You spill it on the floor, your out of here!” Miss Elle shouted at him, “ ‘Ey lady, don’t yell at me. I’m right next to ye!” She glares at him, hinting at annoyance. Yet Raeliek was oblivious to it only concentrating on the mug that Fael was taking, “Well..” Fael says then breathes deeply, “Bottoms up!” He drinks the murky ale and grimaces as he holds the mug away from him, it now half empty or rather half full. Raeliek roared with joy, “Well, that’s good!” Demuras eyes Fael, “Heh, good luck waking up in the morning now.” After blinking several times Fael faces Raeliek, “Good? ...hic!” Raeliek’s face fills with joy, “Oi, he’s already drunkened! Yeah, good! Most men can’t drink half o’that.” He chuckles, a few other men sitting at the bar casually ask for the murky ale and attempt to drink more than Fael indirectly. They end up falling out of their chair with much taunting and laughter directed at them. A few hours later and after Raeliek has gotten Fael to try various more brew, Fael is heavily intoxicated and was drinking more! “ ‘Ey elfie boy! You like the ale now?” Raeliek asks mockingly. After draining a mug Fael answers, he now slurring too, “S-somewhat, it’z getting better each time I drink a new one!” He begins laughing. Miss Elle couldn’t help not to smirk watching him, seeing young boy drunker than most men. “Are you going to be ok?” She asked him now seeming a bit concerned. Fael glanced up at her, “Oh, yeah! Sure, I’m good right now.” Crossing her arms she arced her brow, “I doubt that.. Maybe you should go to bed now.” Raeliek is some how still standing, “Ah, stop bein’ a shpoilsport, Mizz Elle! E’s just havin’ a good time!” Rolling her eyes she helps Fael up and supports him walking up the stairs to her room, “Now he is, in the morning maybe you want to tell him what a hangover is?” Raeliek’s grumbling composure quickly changed, he looked a bit baffled now. “Eh, maybe I’ll sleep in tomorrow? Aftar all, I was up late tonight!” Sighing Miss Elle mutters a few swear words towards him as she helped the staggaring Fael to her room and onto the couch. Category:StoriesCategory:User:Faeldus:Stories